There are many systems used for automated sample preparation, which perform fluid handling operations. These systems involve the flow and movement of liquids, as well as solid phase elements, sample holding containers, test tubes, filters, and the like.
Some of these systems include conduits or probes through which fluid flows. They perform various operations such as, aspiration and dispensing of fluid and pipetting. The probes move both horizontally and vertically generally in x, y and z axes in a predetermined pattern. However, their functions have been limited to merely the handling of fluids.
Such probes, generally speaking, are incapable of moving hardware, such as test tubes, filters, and various solid phase elements. Thus, independent gripping devices having independent transport mechanisms, are required to move the hardware independently of the probe relative to the three axes.
It is specifically an object of this invention to provide a probe-gripper, which can perform all of the fluid handling functions that prior probes performed, plus the functions of handling and transporting the hardware involved in the sample preparations systems.
It is another object of this invention to provide a probe-gripper which has means for detecting whether or not it is in contact with fluid or a piece of hardware.